


Deserting the Desert

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Desert, F/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People prepare to leave the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserting the Desert

The corn withered and died. The barren brown stalks stood brittle in the fields. The river Dathlin was a sluggish mudhole that provided very little moisture. The desert sands stretched out in all directions now, where once had grown a thriving meadow. The trees that once had shaded the fierce yellow sun now stood dead, or had already fallen. The Hlayans could not save the city of Datris from the devouring desert.

"We can't stay here another season, father."

Viddig didn't answer, as if hoping that denying the fact would change it. His daughter Brinnis was right, of course. They couldn't hope to stay in Datris for any substantial amount of time and still survive. The desert was claiming the city in spite of all their efforts to save it. The  
Dathlin would soon be no more than a memory and a stretch of cracked, dry earth. They would have to move. 

"The Riskel have already abandoned Ristryssa, and are heading north for the great fault."

"Where did you learn this?" asked Viddig.

"Jaldar arrived at dawn today. He said that he couldn't leave me here. He said that his father would be coming for us as soon as the Riskel are safely in the green valley."

"And are you going to wed him now?"

Brinnis smiled. "Perhaps, father. If you will let me."

"He was born in Ristryssa. The Riskel are strong people. He would make a fine addition to the family. He has already abandoned his own."

"Yes, father. He would be more than willing to join the Dathidon House, and become one of the Dakel. But his father..."

"What about Haldon, Brinnis?"

"His father is concerned about the Timeret. That is the only river on the way to the valley of Ruol'den, and he fears it may be... dry."

Viddig tilted his head. "Who says we're going to Ruol'den?"

"We cannot go to Riskeland. The Ruolkel need our help keeping the desert from taking them on the east. The River Ruol'den helps on the west, but that can only sustain them so I would not leave Hlaya and go to Riskeland. I had thought that maybe we could go to Kimban or Tibbis."

His daughter sighed. "The Kimbakel are barely surviving because of the ocean. They have even devised a way to change sea water into fresh water, but they keep the secret carefully among their ruling clan. The Tibbikel joined them last year."

"Why have I not heard of this?" wondered Viddig. "You never asked. Until the desert claimed Dathlin, you didn't care about other tribes."

"I cared about the Riskel only because they are the closest and you're going to marry one of them. I am no trader."

It was almost a pun: trader, traitor.

"We have been farming for six generations now, ever since Vambar Dathidon sailed down the Dathlin from the Cliffs of Sky." Brinnis shaded her eyes and looked northward, as if she could see all the way to the fabled Cliffs of Sky.

"I just hope we'll last another generation," murmured Viddig.

Meanwhile, in Ristryssa, Haldon and his son were gathering up the last packs of food in the former home of the tribe Riskel. The remains of the River Dathlin trickled by, blocked mostly by mud and was now largely underground.

"This is the last sack, father," said Jaldar as he carried it out of the empty building. "When am I going to see Brinnis again?"

"As soon as your brother arrives," replied Haldon.

"Is Little coming with us?"

"He'ss bringing Brethikas with him. His Dakel wife wished to go with her people, and I approved. The Riskel can do fine without the Kaldas clan to guide them. Dramthar agreed to take on the responsability as the head of the ruling clan of the Riskel. He will do. There are many good people in the Vambas clan."

Jaldar shook his head. "I don't like Brethikas. I think it was a mistake for Little to marry her."

"Little doesn't think so."

"Little is a fool."

"You shouldn't speak of your brother that way," warned Haldon. "Just because he's younger than you doesn't mean he's any less capable."

"It has nothing to do with his age or his capabilities," replied Jaldar.

"Give him a chance, Jaldar Kaldas. You would expect nothing less from him.

Jaldar nodded half-heartedly in agreement. Arguing with Haldon was useless. The wise man always managed to say the right thing. Jaldar shoved the sack into his father's arms in mild frustration and strode outside. 

The remained of Ristryssa were not encouraging. What if all the minor villages in Hlaya became like this? What if the desert claimed all of Hlaya? It was useless speculation, he knew. _Stop it, Jaldar. You're only scaring yourself._

Little appeared down the road, Brethikas trailing. Time to go, thought Jaldar. His brother approached somewhat cautiously, as if Jaldar had some sort of strange disease he could catch. His grey-brown traveling robes whipped behind him, bristling with impatience. Brethikas walked with her perpetual calm, her mage robes flowing about her with a grace that both Little and Jaldar lacked. The older brother gave an involuntary shudder when he saw her. She scared him. 

Haldon finally emerged from the building, sending a middle aged woman--the last of the Riskel--on her way. Then they could be on their way. The journey from Ristryssa to Datris. It was merely a walk down the former riverbank to the city of the Dakel.


End file.
